Super Mario Odyssey
Summary 'Super Mario Odyssey '''is a video game for the Nintendo Switch that features a good mix of old and new gameplay styles. Story After a rousing battle with his old nemesis: Bowser Koopa, Mario is left defeated (and hatless), but as Bowser escapes with Princess Peach, he says that he is prepairing for a wedding as he and Peach are to Marry. Mario must stop this, and he is going to do that with his new partner: Cappie who can transform into many hats. Game Modes New Game Start a new game. Contiinue Continue your current process Options Modify the game's sound, picture, brightness or even use something called "Assist Mode" Johnny's Reviews General Reviews This was all over social media and widely anticipated as being one of the big video games for the Nintendo Switch this year, and as being a fan of ''"Everybody's favorite Plumber" (He'll walways be a plumber to me, no matter what Nintendo says), anyway here's my review. Graphics The Graphics in this game are what you could expect from a Mario game. He is depicted as a cartoon character after all. However, it seems that the grpahics are a bit more dynamic than in previous Mario games, the lighting, the wave action of the water, and the sparkling effects are all top notch, almost flawless with only a few occasional mishaps. 'Grade: '''A Music The soundtrack is basically hit or miss. The majority of the game's music is almost as identical to ''Super Mario Galaxy.Some are very enjoyable nevertheless, however there are "real" songs which just fell flat and sound kind of "ugh" like the game's own "Jump Up, Super Star" sung in the Metro Kingdom during a special multi-moon run as well as an even more awful modern-pop like song during the climiatic events of the game. So, the game's music is only fair, just a few steps up from being poor. 'Grade: '''D+ Sounds/Voice The sounds are a bit better than the music. The sounds are crisp and full sounding. It is also nice to hear the splashing of waves and even the bubbling of lava (or sauce), it even has a good revise versions of the older, more familiar sounds like when you're grabbing coins or get a heart out of a ? Box (the sound of a Magic Mushroom) or entering a drain pipe. In some areas, there are also the old 8-Bit sounds when mario enters an 8-Bit area and they sound great and nostalgic at the same time. The voices are also good despite no actual words being spoken, only Mario occasionally ''"Here We Go" or "Mario Time" ''but that is better than the singing in the game. '''Grade: '''A+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what *I* personally think should have this be higher than Breath of the Wild, because this game is almost a perfect blend of old and new. Though, the game may feel more akin to ''Super Mario 64, but what makes this game unique is not just Mario throwing Cappie around and control some enemies, but in some areas Mario can rekindle his early years and go 8-Bit and they don't look a day over 40 years old. Mario collects power Moons (like the Power Stars from Super Mario 64 (though some situations like boss battles has Multi-Moons) some of these Power Moons are quite easy to find while other require a good deal of skill to actually obtain and others require a certain outfit (which you can buy at the "Crazy Cap" store which can be found in virutally every Kingdom you visit) in order to obtain. The controls are also quite good, this game allows you to play with a multitude of control styles (and yes you can play this game with the Switch Pro Controller), the controls also differ depending on which enemy Mario is controlling currently and each have their own style and with it their own control layout, so it can be difficult but once you get used to it, it's a whole lot of fun. '''Grade: '''A+ Replay Value Now, this game doesn't have a lot in the way of extra content in the form of say concept art, or character models or any waiting DLC. But that doesn't mean that the game is over once you defeat Bowser, other Kingdoms (musch as the Mushroom Kingdom will be open after Bowser bends the knee, as well as Power Moons that will be available only after you finish the initial story of the game. So, if you're a completionist than this game can be fun even long after you beat the game. '''Grade: '''A- Final Thoughts This game is just absolutely fun in virtually every way shape and form, if you can get pass the awful singing songs (which are occasional) than this game is definitely for you. Personally, this should deserve Game of The Year. '''Grade: '''A-